staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Marek Jurek,2.Kornel Morawiecki,3.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,4.Andrzej Lepper,5.Bogusław Ziętek,6.Andrzej Olechowski,7.Grzegorz Napieralski,8.Bronisław Komorowski,9.Jarosław Kaczyński,10.Waldemar Pawlak 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Tajemnica gigantów, odc. 2 (The enigma of the giants, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:20 Heidi - Pierwszy dzień w szkole, odc. 2 (HEIDI. TOMBEE DU NID); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 197 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Chopin2010. pl 11:00 Pora na doktora; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:32 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Kornel Morawiecki,2.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,3.Andrzej Lepper,4.Bogusław Ziętek,5.Andrzej Olechowski,6.Grzegorz Napieralski,7.Bronisław Komorowski,8.Jarosław Kaczyński,9.Waldemar Pawlak,10.Marek Jurek 13:00 Między mamami - odc. 53; magazyn 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 18, Uporczywe plamy (Don Matteo V, ep. 10, Panni sporchi); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1461; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:20 Klan - odc. 1787 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1788 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5038 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5038); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:25 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5039 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5039); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 18:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 1/21 - Toast, czyli bliżej niż dalej - txt str.777; serial TVP; 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Niech gra muzyka, odc. 3 (Drum Roll Please); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Paco, Nouky i Lola - Paco fakir, odc. 6 (Paco fakir); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 1 - Spadek - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:23 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,2.Andrzej Lepper,3.Bogusław Ziętek,4.Andrzej Olechowski,5.Grzegorz Napieralski,6.Bronisław Komorowski,7.Jarosław Kaczyński,8.Waldemar Pawlak,9.Marek Jurek,10.Kornel Morawiecki 21:45 Okruchy życia - Szminka (Lipstick) - txt str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:20 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:50 Ekstradycja I - odc. 2/6 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 00:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Krew z krwi, kość z kości (Flesh and Bone) 121'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 3; serial TVP 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - Zawody łucznicze, odc. 4 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 26; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Chiński Wielki Mur - odc. 2 (The Great Wall) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 26; serial TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 446 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Everwood - odc. 43/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 220); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:13 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bronisław Komorowski,2.Waldemar Pawlak,3.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,4.Bogusław Ziętek,5.Andrzej Lepper,6.Jarosław Kaczyński,7.Grzegorz Napieralski,8.Marek Jurek,9.Kornel Morawiecki,10.Andrzej Olechowski 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 52; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 28 - Chleb powszedni 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 447 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Megakomedie - Ptaszek na uwięzi (Bird on a Wire) - txt str.777 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 22:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Waldemar Pawlak,2.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,3.Bogusław Ziętek,4.Andrzej Lepper,5.Jarosław Kaczyński,6.Grzegorz Napieralski,7.Marek Jurek,8.Kornel Morawiecki,9.Andrzej Olechowski,10.Bronisław Komorowski 23:10 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:55 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny 00:30 Kocham kino na bis - Gabrielle (Gabrielle) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Niemcy (2005) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Pogoda w regionie 07:46 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Pogoda w regionie 08:46 Bliżej ludzi 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:46 Speed 17:05 Sprawdź, czy twoje picie jest bezpieczne 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Informacje 17:45 Pogoda w regionie 17:50 Katyń 2010 18:20 Telewizja region 19:00 Ono 19:15 Kwadrans studencki 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Jedźmy na weekend 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:50 Leki w Internecie (Drugs on the Net / Medicaments); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:50 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:37 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:42 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:53 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:23 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wierny jak pies czyli los żołnierza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (65) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (319, 320) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (147, 148) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (170) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (115, 116) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki 7 (171) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (117, 118) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (171) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (59) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (337) - serial komediowy 20.35 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 22.45 Zoolander - komedia, USA/Australia/Niemcy 2001 00.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 02.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (110) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Agenci NCIS (14) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (111) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Czas patriotów - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 23.55 Rozbitkowie - dramat katastroficzny, USA 1992 01.50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Telesklep 04.40 Agenci NCIS (14) - serial sensacyjny TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 37, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 123, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 59, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 38, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 97, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Coolinaria - odc. 7, Polska 2010 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 17, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 124, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 60, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 39, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Sara - film sensacyjny, Polska 1997 22:20 Ośmiornica - horror, USA 2000 00:25 Delta Force 3 - Zabójcza gra - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 Johnny Cash Live at Montreux - koncert 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:20 Alf Odcinek: 75 5:50 Alf Odcinek: 76 6:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 668 6:50 Życie na fali Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 7:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 8:45 Kochane kłopoty Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 9:45 Arkana magii 10:45 Telezakupy 12:25 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 92 13:25 Taniec z gwiazdami Sezon: 9 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 5 16:05 Życie na fali Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 17:05 Kochane kłopoty Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 18:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 2 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 5 20:05 Wszystko jest iluminacją 22:10 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 11 22:45 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 12 23:20 Komora 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 3 - Cyrk z Bocianem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Oczekiwanie (Oczekiwanie); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Bajka o bajkach - Jaś i Małgosia; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 3 - Zebranie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 674; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Kornel Morawiecki,2.Grzegorz Napieralski,3.Marek Jurek,4.Bogusław Ziętek,5.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,6.Andrzej Olechowski,7.Jarosław Kaczyński,8.Andrzej Lepper,9.Waldemar Pawlak,10.Bronisław Komorowski; STEREO 13:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (97); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 W Polskę idziemy...czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Saga rodów - Ród Foggów ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 36; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1030* - Pozew rozwodowy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1451; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 III Festiwal Kultury im. Marka Grechuty. Koncert Galowy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Alki z północy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Uciec jak najbliżej 86'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Halina Golanko, Józef Nalberczak, Bolesław Idziak, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marek Koterski, Jerzy Góralczyk, Ryszard Kotys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Opole 2006 na bis - Robert Górski i kabaret Hrabi; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Grzegorz Napieralski,2.Marek Jurek,3.Bogusław Ziętek,4.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,5.Andrzej Olechowski,6.Jarosław Kaczyński,7.Andrzej Lepper,8.Waldemar Pawlak,9.Bronisław Komorowski,10.Kornel Morawiecki 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 1/7* - Kurier z Ankary; serial TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Grażyna Barszczewska, Krystyna Feldman, Wiktor Sadecki, Stanisław Michalski, Marta Żak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 3 - Zebranie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Alki z północy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Gorący temat - odc. 3/16 Kokaina; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Podróże z żartem - Kraje, których nie ma (34); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Marek Jurek,2.Bogusław Ziętek,3.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,4.Andrzej Olechowski,5.Jarosław Kaczyński,6.Andrzej Lepper,7.Waldemar Pawlak,8.Bronisław Komorowski,9.Kornel Morawiecki,10.Grzegorz Napieralski; STEREO 03:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 04:10 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 13 - Manuskrypt; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Skowronki na uwięzi (Skrivanci na niti) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1969); reż.:Jirí Menzel; wyk.:Zora Jiráková, Jirina Trebická, Rudolf Hrusínský, Stella Zázvorková, Vlastimil Brodský, Otakar Brousek, Václav Neckář, Eva Rubínová, Jitka Zelenohorská, Eva Blazková; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7:00 Łapu capu 7:10 Nie przegap 7:20 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 7:45 Łapu capu 8:00 Wyspa dinozaura II 9:30 Warzywne opowieści - Piraci, którzy nic nie robią 11:00 Kapelusz pana Anatola 12:40 Cudowne święta Jonathana 14:20 Just Dance - tylko taniec! 15:55 Pełnym głosem 17:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 8 18:25 Chyba to miłość 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Rok, w którym się poznaliśmy 22:40 South Park Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 13 23:10 Izba dziecka 23:50 Afonia i pszczoły 1:50 Wielki Szu 3:30 Aktualności filmowe 4:00 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Cygańska księżniczka 7:40 Miłość ma dwie twarze 9:45 Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie 11:20 Zupełnie jak miłość 13:10 Fighter: kochaj i walcz 14:50 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 75 15:20 Gazu mięczaku, gazu 17:00 Szalona impreza 18:40 Amerykańska dziewczynka 20:10 U Pana Boga za miedzą 22:00 Wilk morski Odcinek: 1 23:30 Otis 1:10 Uwięziony Odcinek: 3 2:00 Uwięziony Odcinek: 4 2:50 Dochodzenie 4:25 Lewy sercowy Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Mord mit Aussicht 11.15 In aller Freundschaft 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Panda, Gorilla & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 18.00 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Das Duell im Ersten 19.20 Tim Mälzer kocht! 19.45 Wissen vor 8 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.52 WM-Fieber 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Seine Mutter und ich 21.45 Hart aber fair 23.00 Tagesthemen 23.28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.30 Das Klonschnitzel 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 FIFA Fußball-WM Südafrika 2010 ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne 10.30 Hanna 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute 15.15 Andreas Kieling 16.00 heute 16.15 Hanna 17.00 heute 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Wismar 18.50 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Küstenwache 20.15 Aktenzeichen XY... ungelöst 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 auslandsjournal XXL: Global Player 23.15 Markus Lanz 00.20 heute nacht 00.35 Afrika unplugged 01.05 24 Stunden Südafrika